Gradual Discoveries
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'. One by one, the characters will eventually learn the secret of Danny's son.
1. Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Abby Phantom, Tori Gray, Matt Foley and Thrasher are characters created by DPcrazy for the fic 'Adventures after a Mistake'.**

**Gradual Discoveries**

**Chapter 1: Jack**

Jack Fenton was inside his basement/laboratory working on some of his inventions when Shadow suddenly phases inside it like if something or somebody has thrown him in there.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Jack angrily demands. Shadow points at the wall he phased and then Skulker and Thrasher phase through it as well. Jack recognizes Skulker.

"You." Jack says in an accusatory tone. "You're the ghost who attacked my son and I at Lake Eerie." Jack says and then pulls an ecto-gun. While he's shooting at Skulker, Shadow starts fighting Thrasher. Shadow carefully blocks every one of her attacks with his ectoplasmic shield while Jack keeps shooting at Skulker. Eventually, Shadow blasts Thrasher and weakens her enough to have her sucked into the Fenton Thermos 2.0. Unfortunately for him, one of two missiles dodged by Jack hits him, forcing him through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. As a result, we now have a full human named Jake Fenton and a full ghost named Shadow. Both of them look at the device and understand what happened since they've heard about that from one of the times they visited their paternal grandparents and Danny had told Jake about the time when he had intentionally used the Fenton Ghost Catcher. However, before they use the reverse mode to become one and the same again, the second missile dodged by Jack destroys the device. Enraged, Jake and Shadow help Jack to defeat Skulker.

"Thank you." Jack says and then notices a teenage human boy next to Shadow. "Hey. What's going on?"

Jake and Shadow point at what's left of the Fenton Ghost Catcher and, after some time, realization clicks in. "What? You were a half-ghost all that time? And please understand that I'm using the correct verbal time. You _were_ a half-ghost. Now you are a full human _and_ a full ghost. But why is the human side of you wearing the cape and the bandana? Weren't they parts of the ghost side?"

"They weren't original results of the transformation." Jake explains. "I added them to my ghost self to avoid being recognized."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Jack says. "When the world didn't know my son was the ghost boy, even the Guys in White, who already suspected back then the ghost boy was a half-ghost, didn't suspect him."

Jake and Shadow look at each other and think about when Danny saw Shadow's face but didn't recognize him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shadow says. "But what about my human self? Won't we be able to become one half-ghost again?"

"Don't worry." Jack proudly says. "I'll probably have the Fenton Ghost Catcher restored this afternoon. Until then one of you must attend school."

"Fine. I'll take my human self there." Shadow says.

"Wait." Jack says, worried. "What will people think when they see you together?"

"Don't worry." Shadow says. "I will use my invisibility powers."

"Great idea." Jack exclaims. "But before you leave you must get your cape and your bandana back. What if someone sees your human half wearing them?"

Realizing that, Jake passes them to his ghost self, resulting in an unexpected reaction from Jack.

"What? You're Jake?" It was hard to tell who was more shocked. Jack for discovering one of his grandsons was Shadow, or Jake and Shadow for Jack not recognizing Jake until the teenage boy removed his bandana. Rolling his eyes, Jake confirms it. "Yes, Grandpa. It's me. But please don't tell anyone."

"I don't keep secrets from your Grandma." Jack replies. "I'll tell her what happened here but I won't reveal your identity until you get back from school."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Jake says and then Shadow takes him to school.

**Did you like this? At first I would use the Fenton Ghost Catcher in a story where Jake and Shadow would only stay separated long enough for Jack to figure out Shadow is a half ghost but not to learn Shadow's human identity. Maybe I'll do it in another story but now I'll work on this one. My objective here is having one character per chapter discovering Shadow's real identity. I started writing this fic after reading Chapter 43 of DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake' so the characters who already know Shadow's secret by the time already know it by the time this fic of mine has started.**


	2. Maddie

**Disclaimer: Chris Matthews is a character created by DPcrazy.**

**Chapter 2: Maddie**

Shadow brings Jake to Casper High and then flies away. Jake then joins his friends Matt, Tori and Chris.

"Hey, guys." Jake says.

Tori scans Jake with her ghost detector. "Wow. It seems that you're finally rid of that contamination."

Knowing what the 'contamination' was, Matt and Chris stare at this with their eyes wide open.

"My Grandpa helped me with that." He explains. "I went to his lab on the way to school. But please don't tell my sister or my parents about that."

Tori nods in agreement.

"Excuse us, Tori, but Chris and I need to talk to Jake in private." Matt says as he and Chris drag Jake away from the young Huntress.

"Jake, what happened to your powers?" Matt asks.

"Have you heard about the Fenton Ghost Catcher?" Jake asks.

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom is battling the Car-puter.

"Give up, Technus." Danny says. "I've defeated you before and I'll defeat you again."

"Without the Masters Blasters, the Huntresses, your parents or your children you have no chance." Technus replies. "And once I destroy you, I, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, will master all the technology on Earth." He says and then is blasted away but not by Danny. "Shadow, weren't you supposed to be at school with your friends and your sister?"

_Oh, he __does__ have a sister?_ Danny thinks, remembering about when Desiree turned Abby's ghost half Shadow-like.

"I am supposed to be where there's evil to be fought." Shadow says and then hits Technus with an energy wave. (or whatever DPcrazy calls that attack I once believed to be the Ghostly Wail) Combining their efforts, Danny and Shadow weaken Technus enough to enable Danny to suck him into a Fenton Thermos.

"Thank you, Shadow." Danny says.

"Not at all, Danny." Shadow replies. "Once more, the world is safe from evil ghosts thanks to our teamwork."

"Wow, that speech reminds me about when I utilized one of my parents' inventions to split me into a full human and a full ghost." Danny comments, surprising Shadow. The part of Shadow's shocked look that's not covered by his bandana is mistaken by Danny for a confused look. "Sorry, it's a long story. I don't have time to explain it now." The ghost man says and then leaves, wondering what Technus meant to say with school. He then remembers about Poindexter and his Ghost Zone version of Casper High and then thinks the master of long-winded introductions was talking about either this or some other school in the Ghost Zone.

Back at Casper High, Jake has just told Matt and Chris what happened to his ghost half.

"I can't believe it." Matt says. "So now you're a full human while Shadow is a full ghost? What are you gonna do about that now that your Grandpa knows your secret?"

"He said he would tell Grandma everything except that I am Shadow's human half." Jake explains. "Until the Fenton Ghost Catcher is repaired Shadow and I must get used to the idea of not being one and the same again. But Grandpa said he would tell Grandma about my identity when we go back to their lab and I'm afraid of her reaction."

"Don't worry, Jake." Chris says. "If they accept your Dad they'll accept you."

"True." Matt adds. "Maybe you shouldn't hide it from Abby and Tori."

"Shouldn't hide what?" Abby asks, having just joined the group.

"Uh, that Jake wanted to help you guys so badly he thought about becoming a half-ghost the same way your Dad did." Matt answers.

"Don't do it, Jake." Abby says. "You don't know enough about it to avoid becoming a monster like Shadow."

"And NOW someone tells me." Jake whispers so only Matt and Chris would hear.

Suddenly, Abby's ghost sense goes off. "Ghost in the area. I must go."

"I must help." Jake tells Matt and Chris and then pulls some weapons from his pockets. "With or without powers."

Abby flies to the cafeteria, where she finds out the Lunch Lady Ghost is the one who triggered her ghost sense. "What do you want here, ghost?"

"Oh, dear." The ghost says with her sweet tone. "Do you know which meals are they serving today?"

"Uh, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian?" Abby says, wondering what this ghost cares about that.

"Exact." The Lunch Lady Ghost replies and then changes to her harsh tone. "BUT THIS SCHOOL SHOULD ONLY SERVE MEAT!"

"Hey, I don't like these stupid vegetarian meals my brother and my Mom like but I don't see it as a reason to destroy the cafeteria." Abby replies and then starts to battle. The Lunch Lady Ghost assmues her meat monster form and easily covers the Ghost Girl with lots of meat. Abby recovers and starts blasting the Lunch Lady Ghost, who throws even more meat and delivers a huge meat punch, which finally knocks Abby down.

"Abby?" Jake says as he arrives. "What did you do to her?"

"The same thing I'll do with you." The Lunch Lady Ghost answers. "IF YOU KEEP ME FROM RESTORING THE ALL-MEAT MENU!"

"Well, I like the untra-recyclo-vegetarian options." Jake says and then shoots the Lunch Lady Ghost with his ecto-gun.

"A gun?" She asks. "Why don't you use your ghost powers?"

Instead of answering, Jake simply keeps shooting until the Blue Huntress comes into help and the two human teens weaken the ghost enough for Jake to suck her into his Fenton Thermos 2.0.

Inside his lab, Jack is just finishing the repairs when Maddie enters. "Honey, I'm home. I hope you're not still upset that the shopkeeper doesn't allow you inside his store anymore." She notices Jack working on the Fenton Ghost Catcher. "What happened?"

"Some ghosts went inside the lab and the Fenton Ghost Catcher was destroyed in the battle." Jack answers. "Now we must fix it so we can merge Shadow back with his human half."

"Jack, did you say Shadow has a human half?" Maddie asks.

"Yep." Jack answers. "I found it out this morning."

When all classes end for the day, Jake and his friends are still talking about the ghost attack.

"You did a good job, Jake." Tori compliments.

"You just got lucky Tori appeared to help you." Abby retorts.

"At least I'm not too proud to admit I need help from those who offer it." Jake says. "Unlike some Huntresses and half-ghosts who don't appreciate Shadow's help."

"Jake. How can you defend that monster after what he did to you?" Tori asks. "And how can your Dad still believe him to be a good guy after that?"

"Plasmius was manipulating him." Jake replies. "And if Dad was the one to keep hard feelings on those who were manipulated by the fruitloop he wouldn't be on speaking terms with Aunt Dani."

"Hey, bro." Abby says. "Aunt Dani is a half-ghost just like Dad and me. She's not a full ghost like Shadow."

Jake, Matt and Chris laugh internally.

"And since you brought that ghost into conversation, where did you get that?" Tori asks, pointing at the Fenton Thermos 2.0 Jake utilized to capture the Lunch Lady Ghost. "It looks like the device Shadow captures ghosts with."

"Well, Matt invented these for me." Jake explains, not lying but still afraid he might be discovered.

"Fine to me but how did Shadow get one of these?" Abby asks.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell the truth." Matt answers, making Jake and Chris worried.

"What are you talking about, Matt?" Jake asks, worried.

"There's no more point in denying, Jake." Matt says. "You gave him one of my new versions of the Fenton Thermos when you first met him because you believe he's a good ghost."

Jake was shocked and relieved at the same time. Abby and Tori seemed to have bought this excuse. They would say more but Danny appears and interrupts them.

"Jake, your grandparents called me and said they need your help with something at their home." Danny says. "Do you wanna a ride?"

"No, Dad." Jake replies. "I'll walk by myself."

"Okay then." Danny says. "Abby, let's join the patrol." The two Phantoms leave. After that, Tori puts on her Huntress uniform and also leaves. After that, Shadow picks Jake and takes him to Jack and Maddie's lab. Upon arriving there, Jake was wearing Shadow's cape and bandana again.

"Jake, is that you?" Maddie asks.

"Grandpa, you said you wouldn't tell that part until we were back." Jake replies.

"Jake, did you really think I wouldn't recognize you because you're wearing Shadow's cape and bandana?" She asks until she notices Jake pointing at Jack and she understands. "Feminine intuition. Have you ever heard about that?" This seems to have satisfied Jack.

"Is the Fenton Ghost Catcher already finished?" Jake asks.

"Yes." Jack proudly says and then points at a side of it. "You both just pass through it together entering by this side and the next thing you'll notice is that you're one and the same again."

Jake and Shadow enter the Fenton Ghost Catcher and only Shadow leaves it. Shadow makes two black rings appear, turning him into Jake Fenton. "Yes. I'm a half-ghost again." He then turns into Shadow again just to be sure. "Please, don't tell anybody."

"Jake, exactly who else already knows you're Shadow?" Maddie asks.

"I've first told Matt." Shadow answers. "Aunt Dani found out later. Chris found out more recently. And practically everyone in the Ghost Zone knows it and is amused about my Dad being oblivious to that."

"Jake, I understand you're afraid of letting Abby and Tori know the truth but why don't you let your Dad know?" Jack asks. "He already believes Shadow is a good ghost."

"I just feel it's better that way." Shadow explains. "Please don't tell anybody."

"We'll keep the secret for now, Jake." Maddie says. "But if we deem it needed we'll tell people you're Shadow or at least that Shadow is a half-ghost. Is that clear?"

The Ghost Boy nods in agreement and leaves for home.

**This chapter ended up being longer than I had originally intended but I hope you like it anyway. ****Please R&R.**


	3. Kyle

**Disclaimer: Kyle and his Dad, Dave, are characters created by DPcrazy.**

**Chapter 3: Kyle**

Jasmine's son, Kyle, was at his house doing his homework when he hears something from the outside. He looks through the window and sees Shadow fighting the Box Ghost and the Box Lunch. The two ghosts combined were so much of a threat Shadow had to use his energy wave to defeat them and suck them at the Fenton Thermos 2.0. Right after he puts it on his pocket, Shadow is hit by a blast. He turns around and realizes it came from Tori.

"Tori, why do you keep shooting me?" Shadow asks. "Can't you give me the benefit of doubt?"

"I don't know how you made Jake and his Dad buy that good guy facade but I'm not all humans are that stupid." The Blue Huntress answers. "And now you don't have any girl to save you."

Kyle forgot his homework to watch the fight between the Ghost Boy and the Blue Huntress. He even got his camera to catch it on video. Shadow was all defensive during the fight and Kyle realizes the Ghost Boy doesn't want to hurt her. _What a hero._ He thought. _No wonder Uncle Danny feels some connection with him. My Mom once told me he used to be mistaken for a bad guy._

During some point of the battle, Shadow is thrown into Kyle's room, phasing through the wall. Kyle is surprised by what he sees, and records, next. Two black rings appear around the Ghost Boy, revealing him to be Kyle's Cousin Jake Fenton. _Cool. My Cousin Jake is a ghost hero?_

Not having too much time before the Blue Huntress enters his room searching for Shadow, Kyle decides to hide his cousin behind his bed. She enters and is surprised about who she finds there. "Kyle? What're you doing here?"

"I live here." He answers, making Tori feel like a fool for asking it in the first place. "And how do you know me?"

Remembering she had only met him without the suit during Abby and Jake's birthdays, Tori reveals her face. "Tori? You're a Huntress?" She nods in agreement. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm hunting a despicable ghost who phased his way into this room." She explains. "Where is he?"

"He phased his way out before you came in." He lies. "If you wanna catch him you must hurry."

Tori uses her ghost scanner and eventually points it at Kyle's bed. "If he's gone, why does it say there's a ghost here?"

"Grandpa Jack gives me lots of ghost-related devices." Kyle lies. "He probably forgot to clean the ectoplasm from some of them."

Thinking about it, Tori thinks at the fact Jack Fenton isn't exactly the brightest ghost hunter in town and decides to believe Kyle. "Okay. I'll look for Shadow around the street." She says and then leaves.

After that, Kyle pulls Jake from under the bed and wakes him. "Kyle, what happened?"

"I hid you under my bed so Tori wouldn't find you, Jake." Kyle answers. "Or should I call you Shadow?"

"What're you talking, Kyle?" Jake asks, hoping there's still a chance to mislead his cousin. "I'm not Shadow."

"There's no use denying it to me." Kyle says. "I've seen your black rings turn you from Shadow to Jake."

Jake now understands he's got no more chances to hide the truth from his cousin. "Okay, Kyle. I admit I'm Shadow but please don't tell anybody."

"Why not?" Kyle asks. "It would make the ghost hunters stop thinking you're evil."

"I just think it's better to keep it a secret, okay?" Jake replies.

"I'll make no promises, cousin." Kyle answers. "By the way, who else already knows your secret?"

Jake briefs him on that. "What? Your own Father is clueless enough to remain oblivious to this? I expected him to have figured it out by now."

Jake was reply to this comment but his ghost sense goes off. "Oops, I gotta go. Bye." Jake quickly turns into Shadow and leaves.

After finishing his homework, Kyle thinks about what to do. That's when his parents come home.

"Kyle, we're home." Kyle's Dad, Dave, says.

Deciding his Mom is the best one to advise him on that matter, he decides to call her. "Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom. Mom, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"What's wrong with me?" Dave asks in protest.

"Nothing, Dad." Kyle answers. "It's just that I wanna talk about ghosts and Mom's side of the family is the one that knows about them."

Understanding that, Dave leaves the Mother/Son duo alone.

"So, what do you wanna know, Kyle?" Jazz asks.

**Please review. I wanna know what you think about this fic so far.**


	4. Jazz

**Chapter 4: Jazz**

Jazz is watching the recorded images her son has previously made and is schocked at the end. She had no idea her nephew was the ghost boy all that time. "H-how did it happen?" She asks.

"I have no idea." He says. "What do we do?"

"About what?" Jazz asks.

"Jake doesn't want the people, even Cousin Abby or Uncle Danny, to find out." Kyle says. "But I think it'd be better for him if Cousin Abby and the Huntresses knew so they would stop hunting him. You were the first one in the family to learn about Uncle Danny's ghost powers. What did you feel?"

"Well, at first I tried to make him feel like trusting me but then he heard Grandpa and Grandma talking about ripping ghosts molecule by molecule and I realized your Uncle had good reasons to keep the secret." Jazz explains. "So, I've decided to wait until either the world found out, Danny trusted me enough to tell me or something forced me to admit I knew the secret."

"But now we know they all accept half-ghosts." Kyle says. "Don't you think we should tell the world or at least Cousin Abby and the Huntresses? I won't say Uncle Danny because he already accepts Shadow as a good guy without knowing the truth."

"Kyle, this is Jake's secret. Not ours." Jazz says. "Whatever reason makes Jake believe he shouldn't let people know he's Shaodw we must respect it. You could at least try to convince him to reveal the secret. By the way, who already knows the truth besides us?"

"Matt Foley, Aunt Dani, Chris Matthews, Grandpa Jack and Grandma Maddie." Kyle answers. "And it seems that all ghosts know the truth."

Jazz can't help but grin. "I wonder how Danny will react in the end about your Grandparents having found out before he does. But who's this Chris Matthews?"

"A girl Shadow saved from her ex-boyfriend's ghost." Kyle explains. "I think Jake has a crush on her."

"Kyle, we shouldn't interfere with that." Jazz says.

"Okay, Mom." Kyle says. "So, you think we shouldn't tell the rest of the family or the Huntresses about Jake being Shadow?"

"Exactly, son." Jazz answers. "It could scare him away."

"Has something like that ever happened to Uncle Danny?" Kyle asks. "Running away because someone threatened to blow the secret away?"

"I wouldn't tell you, but before that disasteroid incident the world had once found out his secret but he changed things thanks to an artifact known as the Reality Gauntlet." Jazz answers.

"What's this Reality Gauntlet?" He asks.

"It was an artifact that, when at its full power, could be used to change reality according to its user's will." Jazz explains. "While fighting to prevent a villain known as Freakshow from getting it, your Uncle was exposed during a concert of the Dumpty-Humpty. The only people, besides him, who remember this are your Aunt Sam, Tucker Foley and myself."

"And what about Grandpa and Grandma?" Kyle asks. "How did they react back then?"

"Oh, they were a little upset your Uncle didn't trust them but they understood him." Jazz answers.

"In that case, why did he erase their memories?" Kyle asks.

"He didn't want them to become over protective." Jazz answers.

"But that wouldn't be a trouble with Jake." Kyle says. "Why won't he tell?"

"Before knowing your Grandparents would accept him, your Uncle attempted to run away back then." Jazz says. "Maybe Jake is scared enough to do the same if his sister and his parents find out. We'd better wait."

"Okay, Mom." He says and then she leaves his room.

"So, is there anything important I should know?" Dave asks his wife.

"No, there isn't." Jazz answers.

**Another chapter done. I hope nobody got disappointed that Jake/Shadow didn't appear (except for the video) on this chapter. Please R&R.**


	5. Tucker

**Disclaimer: This chapter is inspired in one of DPcrazy's drabbles.**

**Chapter 5: Tucker**

**or**

**Turn Off The Computer, Matt**

Matt Foley was webchatting with his friends Jake and Chris when he realized he had other things to do. "Sorry, guys. But I have homework to do. Goodbye."

Matt leaves his room to get something, unaware that he forgot to turn off the computer. While he was away, Tucker came in hoping to find his son and (ironically) lecture him about how much time he spends at his computer.

"Matthew Foley, I know how much the computer is important to you but you need to know there's other..." Tucker stops as he notices he's alone at Matt's room. He also notices Matt forgot the computer on. Seeing Jake and Chris talking to each other he decided to take a look. _I'll never have a better chance to learn what young lovebirds say nowadays._ Tucker thought.

"Jake, you can't keep the secret from your sister and your parents forever." Chris says. "You must tell them."

"I know, Chris." Jake says. "But I can't overcome my fear of being rejected."

_Rejected?_ Tucker thinks. _Could Jake be afraid of what his parents might think about his relationship with Chris? No, he's too goth to care about it, I guess. Could Jake have ghost powers? But why would he be afraid his family wouldn't accept it?_

"Oops, ghost problem." Jake suddenly says. Tucker has no time to wonder what Jake meant by that as two black rings form around the goth boy and turn him into the Ghost Boy known as Shadow. Jake and Chris disconnect unaware that Tucker was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Shocked at this, Tucker is now thinking about he just found out about his best friends' son when Matt comes back with a sandwich and a soda. "Dad, what are you doing here?" A surprised Matt asks.

Tucker quickly recovers. "Son, I'm here to tell you to stop spending so much time in front of your computer."

"Look who's talking." Matt replies. "You're the #1 techno-geek in Casper High's history."

"Well, at least I've never let my computer on with my Dad around to see my best friend going ghost thinking only his girlfriend was watching." Tucker says, hoping Matt would understand. (**A/N:** I said it was inspired in one of DPcrazy's drabbles, not that there was any kind of continuity.)

"Dad, what're you talking about?" Matt asks, hoping it's not what he fears it is.

"Matt, I think you know what I'm talking about." Tucker answers. "It has something to do about the new Ghost Boy."

"Okay, Dad." Matt admits. "Jake is Shadow. But please don't let him know you found out because of me."

"I'll think about it, Matt." Tucker says. "Meanwhile, think about what I said about using the computer too much."

**Like Dad, Like Son. Who would you like to have Tucker talking to about Jake's secret? I have some ideas but I'm open for suggestions.**


	6. Tori

**Chapter 6: Tori**

Shadow was flying around when he saw something wrong at an electronics store. He flew into it and met the master of long-winded introductions.

"Oh, the new ghost boy arrived." Technus says. "It doesn't matter. You can't stop me, Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping, from using this shop's technology to take over the world." He thinks about what he said. "I did it again, right?"

Shadow nods in agreement. "It doesn't matter, Technus. I'll defeat you."

Technus sends a DVD player attack Shadow, who grabs it and channelizes his energy wave through the device's wires, directing it back to Technus (**A/N:** I don't know if this attack can be used that way but until DPcrazy says otherwise I'll say it can) and weakening him enough to enagle Shadow to trap him in the Fenton Thermos 2.0. The shopkeeper is grateful but has no time to show it as Tori enters and shoots at the ghost boy.

"What's your problem, Huntress?" The shopkeeper asks. "This ghost is a hero."

"Sir, don't let his tricks work on you." She replies. "Shadow is a ghost and ghosts are evil."

"Not this one." Shadow hears the shopkeeper say. He's glad to have earned someone else's trust. Not wanting to see how this argument will end, the ghost boy tries to leave but Tori notices that and hits him with a missile.

"Did you think you could escape that easily, ghost?" She asks as the smoke resulting from the missile disappears revealing an exausted Shadow. Tori is surprised as a pair of black rings appears around the ghost boy revealing his human self.

Speechless, the young Huntress can only think about what she saw. _Shadow is Jake? How come he didn't tell me? Did he really think it would make me hate his human self even after his Dad being accepted? I'd better take him away._

I was about to pick him when the shopkeeper angrily stops her. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry." She answers. "Now I know Shadow is a human with ghost powers instead of a full ghost I won't harm him."

The shopkeeper nods and Tori carries Jake away. She's still wondering how this is possible. _When Plasmius had Shadow 'kidnapping' Jake Abby said she saw both teens at the same time. Wait, my Mom once told me Vlad Plasmius utilized the same trick when the world didn't know he's Vlad Masters. I wonder if Abby can do the same or why would she do so since she has no secret identity._

Meanwhile, Tucker goes to Jazz's house to talk about what he found out about Shadow.

"Tucker, may I help you?" Dave asks as he opens the door.

"Yes, Dave." Tucker answers. "Is Jazz here? I need to talk to her."

Dave nods and goes to call her. Wondering what her brother's best friend wants, she meets him at the living room while Dave goes to Kyle's room to play checkers with him.

"Tucker, you wanted to see me." Jazz says. "What happened?"

"Don't ask me how, Jazz, but I found out Shadow is a half-ghost." Tucker answers.

"A half-ghost?" She asks in surprise. (About Tucker knowing it, that is) "How is that possible?"

"I didn't get in details, Jazz." He answers. "I'm here to ask for your advice."

"Tucker, do you remember I didn't push my brother into admitting he's a half-ghost when I found out his secret?" She asks and Tucker nods. "Well, my reason for this decision is that I didn't want to pressure him so, whoever Shadow's human half is, I won't push him into admitting it. By the way, how did he react by your discovery of his secret?"

"He doesn't know I found out." Tucker replies.

"So, you found out by watching him just like I found out about Danny?" She asks.

"Yes." Tucker answers, not wanting to get into details.

"In that case, I advise you to wait until he trusts you." She says.

"Thank you." He replies. "Good bye."

Meanwhile, at the abandoned GiW headquarters, Tori arrives with the half-ghost she regrets having shot. She didn't want to take him home and either make up a story or tell the truth without talking to Jake first.

Jake wakes up and then notices he's in the training field Matt Foley introduced him. "Matt, did I get tired with some extra training?" He asks, temporarily forgetting what happened to him.

"Did you say Matt Foley?" Tori asks, reminding Jake about what happened. "Is he in your secret?"

"Tori?" The ghost boy asks scared. "What did you see?"

"Where should I start?" Tori sarcastically asks. "First I've seen two black rings forming around the ghost boy I was hunting and then I see a goth friend of mine unconscious where said ghost was and now I see you asking something about Matt Foley and extra training." Jake was now paying full attention. "Why didn't you tell me you're Shadow?"

"What for?" Jake asks. "So you would hate my human self the same way you already hate my ghostly one?"

"Jake, how can you think that?" Tori sadly asks. "I know your sister and your father are half-ghosts and I'm okay with that."

"I know that but I can't help but feel like it would be better to keep it a secret." Jake explains.

"Jake, how did Matt find out you're Shadow?" Tori asks out of curiosity.

"I told him." He sheepishly answers.

"What?" She asks shocked. "You feel like it should stay a secret and you trusted HIM to keep it?"

"Yeah, I know how weird it sounds but I needed to tell someone and he's the only friend of mine who's not a ghost hunter." Jake explains.

"And did Chris already knew it when she defended you from me during that fight I said you were less help than a parasite?" Tori asks.

"No, but I later discovered she found out because I unintentionally reverted back to my human self after that fight." Jake answers.

"Then she already believed Shadow to be a good guy even without knowing he's not a full ghost?" Tori asks and Jake nods.

"Jake, your sister and your Dad are half-ghosts too." Tori says. "You could as well tell them. What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could be angry at me for not telling them." Jake answers.

"The longer you take to tell them the worse will be when they learn the truth." Tori says. "And the shopkeeper also saw you transform. Even if he doesn't identify you your family will probably figure it out when he tells the people Shadow's human half is a goth boy."

Jake gulps. He didn't think about that. They'd better learn the truth from him rather than from another person. "You're right, Tori. I'll get back home right now. Bye."

Tori and Jake fly to their respective homes. When Jake arrives at his, he sees his parents and his sister gathered in front of the TV. "Guys, I have something important to tell."

"Not now, Jake." Danny replies. "A shopkeeper is about to announce a discovery regarding Shadow."

"That's exactly what I" He tried to explain but his sister interrupted him. "Not now, bro. I hope the shopkeeper tells something that makes the world see Shadow as the monster he is."

"Okay then." Jake says, thinking his sister deserves the shock of learning his secret from others.

"After the ghost boy saved me from a technology-obsessed ghost, the Blue Huntress appeared and attacked him and, when she rendered him unconscious, two black rings appeared around him and turned him into a human boy." The shopkeeper asks.

"You heard first from here." Harriet Chin says. "The ghost boy known as Shadow is actually a half-ghost. Do you believe he could be Jake Fenton?"

"I dunno." He answers. "I don't know what Jake Fenton looks like and Shadow's human self doesn't look like anyone I met before."

"And what happened to him and the Huntress?" She asks.

"The Huntress took him away and said she wouldn't hurt him now that she knows he's a human with ghost powers." He answers. "I believed it then but I'm not so sure by now."

"Well, that's all." Harriet Chin says. "This is Harriet Chin saying goodbye."

The Fentons turn off the TV. "Black rings?" Abby asks. "Since when does a half-ghost use black rings to change between human and ghost?"

"Plasmius also uses these." Danny answers.

"Dad, do you think Shadow is Plasmius's son?" Abby asks.

"If so I can't help but feel sorry for Shadow's mother." Danny replies.

"Danny, do you think Shadow might be Vlad's clone?" Sam asks.

"Nah, if so he'd probably look like either me or the fruit loop." The ghost man replies and then remembers his son had tried to tell something. "Oh, Jake, what did you try to tell me when you got home?"

"Oh, I was so shocked about what was said about Shadow I forgot it." Jake answers. Danny didn't fully believe that but decided against interrogating him. "Alright, Jake. Maybe you'll remember later."

"Hey, Dad, if Shadow's rings are like Plasmius' does it mean the ghost boy is so evil as the fruitloop?" Abby asks.

"I've never seen any relation between the rings and the character, Abby." He answers.

"Yeah, Abby." Jake says. "Why can't you react like Tori did?"

"What do you know about Tori's reaction?" Sam asks.

Jake tried to make up some excuse but Abby pointed him an accusatory finger. "There's no point at denying it now. I know the truth."

"You know?" A worried Jake asks.

"Because she trusts _a lot_ on you and you believe in the possibility of Shadow being a good guy, she called you to tend whatever wounds she might have caused him, which means you know his identity." Abby deduces. "So tell us now."

"And what if I refuse?" Jake asks. "After all this is Shadow's secret to tell."

"Then I'll overshadow you to obtain the truth." Abby answers.

"Oh, no." Danny retorts. "You won't."

"Dad." Abby says.

"Jake is right." Danny says. "We must respect whatever reasons Shadow has to keep his secret." He says and then turns to Jake. "Son, if you meet him again please try to convince him to tell us the truth."

"Okay, Dad." Jake replies.

**That was close, huh? I want to leave Abby and Danny for the end so, if there's any other character you want to learn the truth before, please tell me and I'll see what I can do. ****Please R&R.**


	7. Lancer

**Chapter 7: Lancer**

Jake and Abby are having breakfast when their Dad brings in the news.

"Jake, the Amity Park News made a survey about Shadow's human self and 64 percent of the surveyed people believe he's you." Danny announces.

"Well, that's what you get for covering his secret." Abby says. "You could get rid of this complication by telling who he is."

"Whenever he wants his secret not to be a secret anymore he'll tell by himself or authorize someone to tell." Jake replies. "And besides, it's not like it would interfere with my life."

"I wouldn't be so sure of this, Jake." Sam replies. "There's a mob of reporters in front of our house asking about you."

"Don't worry, Jake." Danny says. "I have a plan."

Danny goes outside the house and is swarmed by questions.

"Mr. Phantom, is Shadow your son?" A reporter asks.

"Did you know Jake has ghost powers?" Another reporter asks.

"Why doesn't Jake's ghost half look like a Phantom?" A third reporter asks.

"Are you disappointed because your son's ghost half doesn't look like a Phantom?" A fourth reporter asks.

"First of all." Danny finally replies. "I didn't know Shadow is a half-ghost until it became of public knowledege." He waits until the reports write it down. "Second, I have no clue of his human identity. And third, I'm sure that if my son had ghost powers he would have told me even if everybody else thought his alter-ego was evil. I could understand Jake keeping the secret from Abby but not from me."

Unbeknownst to the reporters, Danny was just distracting them while Abby flew away carrying her brother and using her invisibility powers so they wouldn't be noticed. They arrive at Casper High without any trouble. Unfortunately, most of the students are asking Jake about Shadow.

"Jake, are you the Ghost Boy?" A student asks.

"Are you good or evil?" Another one asks.

"Abby, how do you feel knowing the Ghost Boy you've been chasing was your brother all that time?" A student asks the Ghost Girl.

"Twin Peaks." The principal exclaims. "What's going on here?"

"Principal Lancer, some students are tormenting my brother and me because of the rumors that he's Shadow's human half." Abby explains.

Upon hearing this, Principal Lancer takes some measures. "All right, students, let's forget there's a student here besides Miss Fenton rumored to be a half-ghost. You all have classes to attend." With that in mind, the students leave to follow their paths except for one he holds back. "May I have a word with you, Mr. Fenton?" He asks. "In my office?" Jake nods.

_I wonder what Principal Lancer wants with him._ Abby thinks. While wondering about that, she sees Tori walking by and decides to talk to her. "Tori, you need to tell me Shadow's human identity so I can bring him down and prove everybody that my brother is not him."

"Abby, I won't reveal his secret." Tori says. "He has his right to privacy."

"Tori, don't tell me you forgot how evil he is just because he's a half-ghost." Abby says. "Remember that Plasmius guy is the first half-ghost ever and he's evil."

"Abby, it was for finding out your Aunt Dani is a half-ghost my Mom started having regrets about hunting her." Tori points out.

"Well, at least force him to appear with Jake so everybody will realize they're not one and the same." Abby says.

"That wouldn't be enough." Tori replies. "Plasmius had once utilized his duplication powers to keep his identity a secret so someone will think Shadow is doing it."

"Tori, I didn't want to do this to you but you are not giving me any choice." Abby says and then prepares to overshadow the young Huntress but something goes wrong and she gets a shock.

"I forgot to tell you, Abby, but even retracted, my ghost hunting suit works as a Specter Deflector." Tori triumphantly says. "But adjusted not to work on half-ghosts while on their human forms."

"We'll see about that, _Victoria_." Abby says, a little angry.

"DON'T CALL ME VICTORIA!" Tori furiously exclaims.

**At Principal Lancer's office.**

"Mr. Fenton, I'm going straight to the point." Principal Lancer calmly says and then energically adds. "Are you Shadow?"

"What?" Jake asks. "What makes you think that?"

"Mr. Fenton, do you know how hard it was for your Father to get his powers under control?" The principal asks.

"No." Jake lies. He knows because his Mom told him and he decided to end the conversation before she noticed the connection.

"Well, during his first month he was unable to hold beckers without breaking them." Lancer explains. "It happened so often he was barred from handling breakable stuff inside school grounds. Does it sound familiar?"

"Uh, maybe?" Jake sheepishly answers.

"Perhaps this refreshes your memory, Mr. Fenton." Lancer says as he places some papers over his desk. Jake picks them and notices they're his permanent records. "What do you say about that, Mr. Fenton?"

"It's a coincidence." Jake answers. "My mother once told me about that but she never made any insinuations about me because of that."

"Wow, in that case she's still as clueless as both of your parents used to be in their days." Lancer replies.

"Excuse me?" Jake asks, confused.

"Back then all other students were aware of their feelings for each other even if your parents themselves were not." The principal answers. "But that's not the point. You can either admit you're a half-ghost or I can call your parents to talk about that."

"Principal Lancer, I'm not Shadow." Jake lies hoping to convince him. "You can discuss your crazy theories with them if it pleases you but I won't cooperate."

"Well, you made your choice, Mr. Fenton. You may leave now." Principal Lancer says and Jake leaves, unaware that Principal Lancer was using a silent version of the Fenton Finder, ordered for the school by his predecessor, Principal Ishiyama. He then picks a phone.

Once Jake leaves Principal Lancer's office, his sister asks him. "Jake, what did he want?"

"He was concerned about how these rumors were affecting me." He says, not wanting to tell Abby the reasons Lancer pointed out to believe the rumors to be true. "There's no time for that now. I don't want Mr. Taylor waiting."

Agreeing with that, Abby decides not to stretch the conversation any further.

**Thanks to all reviewers who gave me ideas for characters to find out before Danny and Abby. Please review.**


	8. Sam

**Chapter 8: Sam**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Principal Lancer wants from me. Could it be about Jake and the pressure he's suffering from people who think he's Shadow? Perhaps Lancer has a plan to stop all of this. Well, I'd better enter his office to end this soon.

"Welcome here, Mrs. Fenton." I hear Principal Lancer say as I enter. "I'm glad you could come in such a short notice."

"I'm concerned about my children's welfare." I tell him. "What's wrong with them?"

"Actually, Mrs. Fenton, this is about the rumors of your son being the Ghost Boy known as Shadow." Principal Lancer tells me. "Are they true or not?"

"Of course not, Principal Lancer." I quickly answer. "He doesn't even have ghost powers."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mrs. Fenton." He replies to my shock.

"Principal Lancer, what makes you think my son has ghost powers?" I ask a little upset at his insinuation.

"Well, Mrs. Fenton, if the circumstances under which your husband and later your son were barred from bearing breakable objects inside school grounds isn't enough for you, this silent model of the Fenton Finder bought by the school from your parents-in-law when ex-Principal Ishiyama was still the Principal got a positive reading from him." My schock grows even more when he says that.

"Okay." I reply still shocked. "So maybe Jake is developing ghost powers later than Abby but that's no reason to believe he's Shadow even if there's no doubt about the new Ghost Boy really being a half-ghost."

"You might be right, Mrs. Fenton." He tells me but to me he doesn't seem to believe that possibility. "But I suggest you and your husband to have a serious talk to your son about whatever ghost powers he has. Shadow or not."

"I'll do it, Principal Lancer." I tell him. "Thanks for warning me."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Fenton."

I leave Casper High and then start driving my way home. Could my son be Shadow? Like Danny said, I can understand Jake keeping this secret from Abby but not from me. I stop my car in front of a red sign waiting for it to go green. While I wait, something falls on the front hood. I realize it's the Box Ghost. I would suck him into my Fenton Thermos but before I even have a chance to grab it the Box Ghost is sucked by Shadow into what seems to be a new version of the Fenton Thermos. After that, I see Shadow and Tori exchanging a high five. Unless finding out Shadow is a half-ghost was enough to her like was enough to her mother when she found out Dani is a half-ghost Shadow really must be Jake. I don't have too much time to think about it when I notice Abby coming and preparing to shoot an ecto-blast. "Look out, Shadow." I yell to him.

He seems to have heard as he turns around and notices Abby's presence on time to block her attack with an ecto-shield. "Mom, look at what you did." My daughter scolds me. She really cannot accept the idea her brother isn't evil. What? Am I actually thinking at Shadow and Jake as one and the same?

"Abby, would it kill you to give me the benefit of doubt?" The half-ghost rumored to be my son asks, clearly upset at Abby shooting first and asking questions either later or never.

"About you not being evil? Maybe." My daughter says. "But I need to expose your human self, whoever you are, to make people stop believing you're my brother."

"So what?" I hear Shadow asking. "So I'll be the one swarmed by either fans or haters? I want my privacy."

"Between you and my brother I choose him." My daughter replies. "So consider yourself exposed." I see her trying to hit Ja... Shadow with an ecto-blast but he blocks it with an ecto-shield.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow asks. "And what if I _AM_ Jake Fenton?"

"Yeah, right." I hear my daughter's sarcastic reply. "My brother doesn't have ghost powers. If he had, he would tell my family."

"Yeah, right." I hear Shadow's turn to be sarcastic. "So you would hunt him down even in his human form?"

"Dad trusts you." Abby replies. "And that would be enough to end whatever fear my brother would have about telling if you were him."

"You don't understand what's like being afraid of being rejected." Shadow replies. "I just wanna help but you're too jealous to accept help from people or ghosts outside your friendship cycle."

"That's not about jealously." My daughter says. "I just don't trust you."

"Leave him alone, Abby." Tori interferes. "Shadow has a right to his privacy."

While the two girls are arguing, Shadow decides to leave. I'd better to do the same.

Once I get home, I find Jake having a snack. "Mom, what happened to your car?" He asks me.

"A ghost fell on it while fighting Tori and Shadow." I answer. "And I'm glad you touched the subject, son. Principal Lancer called me about the rumors about you being that half-ghost and he believes them to be true."

"Oh, yeah." He calmly replies much to my surprise. "He called me to his office to discuss this crazed theory."

"And what did you tell him when the Fenton Finder told him you do have ghost powers?" I ask, making him shocked at that.

"The Fenton Finder?" He asks in surprise. "I've never heard a Fenton Finder pointing me as a ghost."

"Principal Lancer utilized a silent version bought by the school when his predecessor was still the Principal." I explain him.

"Really?" He asks. "What happened to her."

"Don't try to change the subject, Mister." I quickly tell him. "Are you Shadow or not?"

Without saying a word, Jake produces two black rings that turn him into Shadow. I'm too shocked to react before he uses these rings to turn back into Jake. "Please, Mom, don't tell anybody." He pleads.

"Jake, how did you become Shadow?" I ask. "And why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I've tried to become Jake Phantom the same way Dad became Danny Phantom but something went wrong and I became that darker version I decided to name Shadow." He tells me. "I intended to trick everyone into thinking I just got my powers later than Abby but it wouldn't explain my ghost self's appearance so I decided to keep it a secret."

"Did you risk yourself being blasted away just to avoid admitting you entered the Ghost Portal?" I ask surprised.

"At first yes but after Abby and Tori started shooting first and asking questions never I became afraid of being rejected." He tells me and I can't help but understand.

"I understand your feelings, Jake." I tell him. "But you shouldn't worry. Why, I knowingly married a half-ghost and I accept the fact my daughter inherited his powers. Your sister and your Dad won't reject you for having a ghost half that doesn't look like theirs."

"Thank you, Mom." He tells me.

"You're welcome, Jake." I reply. "And you should think about telling them you're Shadow."

**This chapter ends here. Jake will brief his Mom about who else knows the secret but I don't feel it being necessary to write all about that. ****Please R&R.**


	9. Abby

**Chapter 9: Abby**

Abby is upset at everyone. Tori not only believes Shadow is a good guy but also refuses to tell her his true identity so nobody would believe any longer Shadow's her brother, Jake Fenton. Of course, Shadow _is_ Jake but Abby doesn't know it. Her own brother prefers to let this continue rather then telling who Shadow really is. Her Dad forbids her from forcing the truth out of whoever knows it. Abby is so distracted by her thoughts she doesn't notice Plasmius phasing through the wall and leaving a box in her room.

"What's that?" Abby asks as she notices the box. Out of curiosity, she opened the box and found a strange gun inside it. She also found a note.

_Dear Abigail,_

_Inside this box is a weapon that renders a ghost powerless for three hours. Just hit him (or her) with a shot. Initially it would require the user to make the weapon's front extremity to get in contact with the ghost but now you can just shoot a beam. I hope you can use this to expose Shadow._

_Yours truly,_

_A fan._

_I don't know who this fan is._ Abby thought._ But I'm not complaining._ With that in mind, the Ghost Girl flies away carrying the gun. Invisible and from a safe distance, the fruitloop observes his newest pawn in action.

In another part of town, Shadow is fighting Skulker. It is a hard battle but Shadow manages to suck the hunter into a Fenton Thermos 2.0. Unfortunately for him, this battle provides the distraction Abby needs to hit him. Shadow is reverted back to his human self, minus the cape and bandana, since they aren't original results of his transformation.

_No. It can't be._ Abby thinks. _Shadow can't be Jake. He must be someone who shares his taste for clothing or is wearing Goth just to trick me. Jake would know I'd stop attacking Shadow if they were one and the same. Wouldn't he?_

Abby's so focused on her thoughts she doesn't bother to keep Jake from falling. On the other hand, Plasmius 'rescues' him. After that, the fruitloop activates a remote control that makes Abby's weapon explode, somehow triggering its effect on her. Tori, who's flying around, saves Abby from falling.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Plasmius laughs. "You did well, my pawn. Now that I have your brother on my power I'll make him pay for not staying on my side. I'll take him to my lab, where I'll create an army of Shadow clones."

"Oh, no. You won't." Dani says, invisible, while she rescues Jake from Plasmius. "You won't harm my nephew."

"Danielle?" Plasmius asks, surprised and enraged. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about how close to exposure my nephew is so I came here to see what I could do for him." Dani explains.

"You knew?" Abby asks shocked.

"Yep." The clone answers. "Explanations later. We have a fruitloop to defeat."

"Not so fast." Plasmius says. "My powers are superior to yours and..." He's interrupted by another Dani, who takes advantage of his distraction to put a specter deflector around his waist. Once it's activated, Vlad is too weak to put up a good fight. "Oh, butterscotch." The fruitloop flees. Our heroes then get back to Danny's, where they tell everything except the Shadow part.

"Oh, Plasmius used the Plasmius Maximus again?" Danny asks.

"Do you know the weapon's name?" Abby asks.

"Yeah." Danny answers. "The fruitloop once utilized it on me. You and Jake were lucky your Aunt Dani appeared on time, considering she doesn't live here."

"I came here to see whatever I could help Shadow since it was revealed to the world he's a half-ghost." Dani explains.

"You already knew, right?" Danny asks, without showing surprise about that.

"Are you not surprised?" Dani asks.

"No." Danny answers. "I know how clever you are. I suspected it had something with him."

"You won't force me to tell you who he is, will you?" Dani asks.

"No, Dani." Danny explains. "Nobody understands better than me his feelings for privacy. If despite how much I trust him and the fact the ones who know the secret accept him he won't trust anybody his identity I'm okay with that."

"Dad, I have the feeling knowing this will make him more willing to trust you." Abby says.

Danny glances at Abby. "All that non-hostility towards him. You now know who he is, right?"

"Right." Abby answers. "But since you believe it's better wait for him to trust you I won't tell." She adds trying to mock him.

"That's better." Danny answers. "And I'm glad you learned not to misjudge people or ghosts based on their appearance."

"And I'm surprised to find out Shadow is more like you than even you already suspected." Abby replies.

"Excuse me?" Danny asks.

"Come on. You're not trying to convince me you already suspected Shadow is a half-ghost?" Abby replies.

"All right." Danny nods in defeat.

Later on, the twins go to Jake's room for a private talk.

"So, Jake, about this Shadow thing, how did you become Shadow?" Abby asks.

"I entered the Fenton Portal hoping to become a Phantom but something went wrong." Jake explains. "I added this cape and this bandana to prevent people from recognizing me."

"And why didn't you want anybody to recognize you?" Abby asks. "Did you really think we would reject you despite the fact Dad's family and friends didn't reject him?"

"I got scared, okay?" Jake replies. "I once considered telling Tori but she also came with the shoot first policy so I kept my secret from her as much as I could."

"Sorry I attacked you." Abby says. "But how could you be Shadow if I saw both of you when we rescued you from Plasmius?"

"Duplication." Jake replies. "The fruitloop taught me the trick."

"Are you willing to tell Dad now?" Abby asks.

"I'll think about that." Jake replies.

**What do you think? Should Jake tell Danny or should Danny learn by other means? I've once told I forgot to include Valerie learning the secret but, considering her reaction about the idea of Dani being a human with ghost powers I believe she won't be so pushy on the subject so I don't plan to make a chapter on her. ****Please R&R.**


	10. Danny

**Chapter 10: Danny**

Danny and Abby return home after another afternoon of ghost fights only to find Jake waiting for them at the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Danny asks, surprised that his son is unusually waiting at the door.

"Shadow decided to tell you his human identity and is waiting for you in my room." Jake explains. "I'll go call him for you."

As Jake leaves, Abby and Danny wait for the other half-ghost to appear. Shadow then phases his way into the living room. "Hi, Danny. Jake told me you arrived."

"Hi, Shadow." Danny replies. "Are you really gonna reveal your true identity?"

Rather then answering Danny's question with words, Shadow lets two black rings revert him back to his human form. "Jake?"

"Exactly." It's all the Ghost Boy replies.

"But how come your ghost half isn't a Phantom?"

"I was so jealous of Abby for having ghost powers I decided if I couldn't have them the same way she has I'd have them the same you you did." Jake explains. "But something went wrong. Not wanting to admit that I went to the Ghost Portal to have ghost powers and not being able to use the got-powers-late excuse I came up with another name for my ghostly alter ego, believing it wouldn't be necessary to reveal my identity to be welcomed as an ally."

"Jake, while I think you shouldn't have risked yourself in the Ghost Portal I'm proud of what you've done as Shadow." Danny says. "About you not being Phantom-like, the Ghost Portal always gave different looks to whatever humans get ghost powers from it. Vlad. Myself. And now you. Each one is different from the other two."

"Dad, what are we gonna do about the people wondering about Shadow's identity?" Abby asks. "Are we gonna tell the truth?"

"No." Danny replies. "Let's just say 'no comments' and wait until they get tired of asking."

"Okay." The two ghost kids say.

In the next day, Jake and Abby tell their friends about how Danny got the news.

"See, Jake?" Matt asks. "I told you it would be okay telling him."

"I know." Jake replies. "I now feel stupid for keeping this charade all the time."

"And I feel stupid for having bought that excuse you gave for when my device pointed out you had ghost powers." Tori says.

Suddenly Jake's and Abby's ghost senses go off. Abby goes ghost. "I'll be right back."

"Won't you go after her?" Chris asks Jake.

"No." Jake answers. "Since I'm the one with a secret identity we agreed I'd only interfere when there was no other choice."

Abby then reappears. "No problem. That was just the Box Ghost."

**THE END**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had a problem with my computer and wasn't able to write new chapters for a few weeks. And sorry if this chapter is short.**


End file.
